<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>meet ugly by lesbianshinobu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497891">meet ugly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianshinobu/pseuds/lesbianshinobu'>lesbianshinobu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianshinobu/pseuds/lesbianshinobu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started off as a normal work day. Then a Shinsengumi officer took a bazooka to your workplace.</p><p>Things only go downhill from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Okita Sougo/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>meet ugly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i recently got into gintama and i’m loving the series so far, so i had to write something for it. out came this scenario. please excuse any inaccuracies or out of character…ness. or don’t and point them out to me, that works too!</p><p>i'm on tumblr over at @wlwbyleth if you'd like to talk or request anything by the by 👀</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started off as a normal work day.</p><p>Business at Hokuto Shinken has been booming, thanks to the publicity it had received from the infamous Kotarou Katsura conducting a (disastrous) interview there, so Ikumatsu had hired you as a server on a full-time basis.</p><p>It’s only been a week, but you’ve thrown yourself into your work. Hell, you even <em>enjoy</em> it. After months of failed interviews and shitty part-time gigs, you finally hit the jackpot. The customers are chatty but well-meaning, your boss is strict yet fair, and the pay is good. What more could you hope for?</p><p>Apparently, for the Shinsengumi to <em>not</em> destroy your workplace.</p><p>The dirty dishes in your hands clatter noisily as you stare, wide-eyed, at the smoking crater that was once the counter. Customers race outside, their arms covering their heads, screaming bloody murder. A few of them have yet to pay for their meals, which are left abandoned and half-eaten on their tables.</p><p>Ikumatsu <em>just</em> stepped out for a break. How will you explain this to her once she gets back?</p><p>“Oops,” comes a deadpan voice. “Looks like Katsura isn’t here after all. That’s too bad.”</p><p>Your head slowly swivels towards the Shinsengumi officer. He stands in the entryway of the store, one hand tucked into his pants pocket while the other rests a <em>bazooka</em> of all things on the curve of his shoulder. A plume of smoke leaves the weapon.</p><p>“<em>Oops</em>? <em>Too bad</em>?” you repeat, stupefied. Then your eyes narrow dangerously. “That’s all you have to say? I might lose my job because of you, asshole!”</p><p>Instead of apologizing, he just blinks lazily at you. “Huh. You aren’t the old lady who owns this place.”</p><p>“How dare you! Nishiki-san isn’t old!”</p><p>He continues to ignore you. “Say, did that bastard Katsura drop by recently?” He casts a glance around, using the muzzle of the bazooka to scratch his head. Your eyes bulge at the sight. What is wrong with this guy?! “His ugly mug was spotted here.”</p><p>Katsura <em>had</em> been here, actually; just an hour ago, he’d ordered soba and chatted with your boss for the duration of his stay. Though she was gruff with him, it was clear there was <em>something</em> between them. Before you’d been officially hired, Ikumatsu warned you that the rebel leader visited often, and you assured her that you didn’t mind.</p><p>While you don’t approve of their violent actions, you understand why rebels so vehemently oppose the government. Apparently Katsura has turned over a new leaf and is advocating for peaceful rebellion, too, so you don’t mind serving the man. You’ve only seen him about two times since you got this job, but you’ve found that he’s more weird than intimidating, nothing like what his reputation makes him out to be.</p><p>Which is why you adopt a neutral expression and say, “Nope. Didn’t see him. At all.”</p><p>From the way the officer assesses you, silent, you’re certain he doesn’t believe you. You expect him to call you out on your lie. Instead he sighs deeply, his shoulders dropping. “Man, talk about a waste of time.”</p><p>That’s all he has to say about destroying a store and endangering civilians for no reason?!</p><p>You level a severe frown at him. “Oi, don’t think you’re off the hook. You’re paying for the damage that bazooka caused.”</p><p>“Hmm? What damage?”</p><p>“Do your eyes not work anymore or something! Look at that hole your weapon left in the counter!”</p><p>“Oh, that? It gives the place character.”</p><p>“<em>Character</em>? Are you fucking kidding me?” You could spit fire, you’re so enraged. “What about the customers who left screaming at the top of their lungs without paying, huh?”</p><p>“Every restaurant has to deal with people who dine and dash. If you ask nicely, I might look into it for you.”</p><p>You scoff, shaking your head. If he really thinks this is going to work on you, he’s got another thing coming.</p><p>“Listen here, pretty boy.” You drop the dishes on a nearby table and stomp over to him. To his credit, he doesn’t flinch in the face of your anger. He just cocks his head to the side, appraising you coolly. “You might think that uniform protects you from the consequences of your shitty actions, but it most certainly does <em>not</em>. Do you know how hard it was for me to get this job? I’m not getting sacked because of a mistake <em>you</em> made, got that? So here’s what’s gonna happen. You’re gonna apologize for making a mess, then you’re gonna pay for the damages, and then you’re gonna walk politely out of here. Capiche?”</p><p>You’re pushing your luck and you know it, but you’ve always had a temper and a dislike for authority. Plus, something about this guy just rubs you the wrong way. It might be his devil-may-care attitude, or the rude way he referred to your boss, or the fact that he nearly killed you by firing a bazooka into the store. All of the above, probably.</p><p>As you stand there, fuming and waiting for his response, he just stares. Then a slow, sly grin forms on his lips. “Aww. You think I’m a pretty boy?”</p><p>You freeze. Huh? <em>That’s</em> all he got from your spiel?</p><p>“I’m flattered, really, I am,” he continues, “but I’m on duty right now. Also, you’re not my type.”</p><p>“Wh-What?” To your horror, you feel your face heat up. “That’s not what I— I don’t— That was just a slip of the tongue!”</p><p>“And now you’re denying it because I turned you down.” He sends you a pitying look, then sighs. “This is getting awkward. You know what, I’ll save you the further embarrassment and just go.” He turns to leave, giving you a lackadaisical wave over his shoulder with the hand that <em>isn’t</em> holding the bazooka. “See ya around.”</p><p>You’re left sputtering, a mess of emotions brewing within you. It’s only when you force yourself to pick up the plates you discarded that you realize he never paid for the damages. He sidestepped the entire matter by mentioning your non-existent feelings for him. (Okay, maybe he’s cute in a rat kinda way, but so what? <em>So what</em>?)</p><p>Your knuckles clench so hard around the plates, you’re surprised they don’t crack from the force. That fucker. If you ever see him again, it’ll be too soon.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Some time later, your boss returns from her break. She pauses at the entrance of the store, taking in the destruction. “What in the...”</p><p>You stop dusting soot off the ruined remains of the counter and hurriedly bow your head. “I’m so sorry, Nishiki-san! A Shinsengumi officer came in with a bazooka, looking for Katsura-san, and this happened! <em>Please don’t fire me</em>.”</p><p>“Ah. I see.” You sneak a peek at her. Ikumatsu looks calmer than you expected. “They tend to come here often to track him down. Sorry, I should’ve warned you about that.”</p><p>“Th-They do?” She nods, and you breathe a sigh of relief. Thank goodness. You <em>won’t</em> be fired after all. “So, um. What will you do now, Nishiki-san? The officer left without paying.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry.” A shadow falls over Ikumatsu’s features. “The Shinsengumi <em>will</em> pay, if they know what’s good for them.”</p><p>You gulp at the dangerous aura emanating from your boss. You have no doubt in your mind that they will. Then you think back to her previous words.</p><p>The Shinsengumi drop by Hokuto Shinken often? Maybe that asshole <em>had</em> meant it when he told you he’d see you around. You resist the urge to do something stupid, like shout incoherently or snap the duster in your hands in half.</p><p>It looks like you <em>will</em> run into that guy again, and sooner than you’d like.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>